


Someday

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discuss fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> by hardboiledbaby.  
> A drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 63: father.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner).

 

"You'd make a great dad, Hutch," Starsky observed as they dropped off Kiko.  
  
Hutch wasn't so sure about that.  
  
"It's easy when it's a part-time thing."  
  
"Well, that's true. But you're a natural, babe."  
  
Hutch smiled. "Thanks. So are you, Starsk."  
  
"What, a natural kid?" Starsky laughed. "Yeah, I guess I get along well with 'em. Y'know, between the two of us, we'd make pretty damn good parents." He paused. "You think it could... I mean, someday, if...."  
  
_If the world was a different place._  
  
Hutch squeezed the hand he'd been holding even tighter.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. "Maybe. Someday."

 


End file.
